Double-O-digi
by Kerru
Summary: Oh boy...I was lying in bed and thought I wonder what would happen if...The digi-gang met James Bond. and something possessed me to type it up...Oiy...


These html tags are really peeing me off. I need to get Word...

"Now pay attention Bond..." Q said, preparing to show 007 his new gadgets. "And don't fiddle."

"You underestimate me Q." James said, picking up a pen. Q snatched it off him.

"Just listen." Q picked up a little journal thing. "This is a highly complex computer, with unlimited memory space and such..." Q blabbered on about the wonders of the journal/computer thing as Bond opened it, put his hand into the little fingerprint safety security thingy and looked at the computer screen. Taking up the entire screen was a multi-coloured swirling mass. He pointed to it. 

"Nice screen-saver Q."

"What screen-saver? The fishes? I like that one too." Bond shook his head and showed Q the swirling. "That's not a scr-" he was cut off when thirteen kids were thrown out of the screen and onto 007, then, just for fun, cuz I sez so, thirteen monsters where thrown on top of them. The monsters jumped up, leaving the kids to sort themselves out. When they were all stood up, a tall boy with huge hair looked around.

"Where are we?" The shorter of the two blond boys there, the one wearing a Gilligan hat said..

"This is the computer room!" A girl about the same age as the blond, walked up behind him and smacked him around the head. 

"This ISN'T the computer room TK!! Get over your obsession with it and stop exclaiming everything!" TK held his head and nodded meekly. 

"Yes Kari." She patted his back. 

"Good boy." The taller blond and the boy with the big hair helped Bond up.

"Sorry man." The blond apologised. "But we have reason to believe Yolei messed up the digi-port, which is why we ended up here instead of the computer room." 

"Hey! At least we had a soft landing!" Yolei, a girl with purple hair pointed out. 

"Yeah! On this poor guy!" The big-haired guy retorted. Bond brushed himself off and inspected the new arrivals. He looked at Q. 

"Please tell me you planned this." Q shook his head. Bond looked at the kids, then did what came naturally. He pulled his gun on them. They looked at him as though he was mad. He blinked as, what he thought were stuffed toys moved in front of the kids, as if to protect them. Bond began to sweat. He put his gun away and sat down in a chair. He needed a drink.

~*~

"You mean _I'VE_ got to take care of them!?" Bond exclaimed, looking at M, praying it was some kind of joke. M nodded. 

"We can't keep them here. Plus, they'll come in helpful for the mission we're sending you on." Bond took a large swig of his drink. 

"They...are coming with me...on my mission?" He shook his head. "What is going on!?" 

~*~

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Q stalked up to Ken and Izzy, who were busy taking apart his latest invention. Bond's newest car. Izzy looked at him. 

"Altering your design, for maximum performance." Q just glared. "Your design before was not going to run to the full extent this model is capable of."

"We just changed the battery to a higher voltage one, meaning the car can speed up to 300mph in less than ten seconds..." Ken explained. 

"We adjusted the steering mechanism so it's more responsive. And we altered all the accessories so they won't fail and we added a few of our own."

"Izzy also added a Flanders and Swann music system, that plays whenever you turn the radio on." Q groaned as Bond walked in. Q stalked over to him. 

"These children should not be here!" He hissed. "They're driving me CRAZY!!" Bond looked at his friend.

"Do they keep asking you what things do?" Q shook his head. Bond raised an eyebrow. 

"Worse! They keep telling me what things SHOULD do and then they take them apart and put them back together so they DO!!" Bond surpressed a grin. 

"Just tell me my mission. The sooner I go, the sooner they go." Q nodded. He called the children and monsters over. 

"Right. Now, children. This is James Bond, he will be in charge of you for the next few months...." He was cut off by Yolei and Mimi. 

"YOU'RE James Bond!? Ooh!!! You're sooooooooooooooo DREAMY!!" Bond's eyes got wider and he motioned for Q to continue. 

"You will be going to Summer camp, under the guise of a school and teacher..." Matt and Tai cut him off again.

"You mean no casinos, or Tuxedos or Bond girls in Slinky dresses?" Tai asked. 

"Ah, but, girls in short camp uniform!" Matt pointed out, they grinned at each other, then high-fived.

"SCORE!!" The girls exchanged glances. One with brown hair clouted both boys on the head.

"Behave you two!"

"Yes Claire." Both boys chorused, holding their heads. Q contined.

"We have reason to believe the camp is a front for a major criminal organisation. We're sending Bond there to check it out. You will behave and listen to 007. If you put one foot out of line, you could destroy the entire operation." All the children nod. All the monsters as well. "Um...you'll have to stay here." 

"WHAT!?!" All the kids chorused. Q covered his ears. 

"You can't take your...monsters with you. It's too conspicuous!"

"They're GOOD at being conspicuous! We've done it often enough! They could just de-digivolve to in-training and we could carry them!" Q looked at them. Then he sighed and threw his hands in the air.

"Whatever! Just..go. And listen to 007!" He stalked off.


End file.
